Nueve meses: Noticia Especial
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Un breve reportaje sobre la fiesta que se dio la noche en que el Barcelona ganó la Champions League.


**Nueve meses: ¡Noticia especial!**

¡Noticia especial!

"Todos saben que el día de la final de la Champions League, el hijo de Tsubasa Ozhora llegó al mundo. Pero nadie sabe lo que pasó en la parranda que se prendió esa noche, al calor del licor y de los chocolates alemanes que Lily Del Valle amenazó con comerse".

Esto publicó una famosa revista de deportes unos cuantos meses después de que Hayate Ozhora nació. En dicho reportaje, aparecían varias fotografías comprometedoras de varios de los jugadores del Bayern Munich y el Barcelona.

"Nuestras cámaras pudieron captar el momento exacto en que Ronaldinho bailaba samba en compañía de Lily Del Valle, la bella novia del portero del Bayern Munich, mientras Carlitos Tévez, que Beto a saber qué rayos estaba haciendo ahí, bailaba las cumbias con Alisse Farfán, la novia de un jugador del Paris Saint Germain", rezaba una nota, al lado de un par de fotografías en donde Ronaldinho aparecía bailando con Lily y Alisse aparecía dando vueltas, llevada por Tevez. "Lydia Schneider, la esposa del famoso jugador alemán, y Maki Akamine, la capitana del equipo de Softball de Japón, se pusieron a bailar limbo", en la fotografía aparecían las dos chicas bailando por debajo de un palo de madera. "Y a su vez, el jugador de kick boxing Koshi Kanda bailaba mambo junto con su novia Isabel Riveira".

"Y mientras Genzo Wakabayashi y Taro Misaki, dos de los japoneses estrella, tomaban cervezas en compañía de Kojiro Hyuga, celebrando el nacimiento del heredero Ozhora, Carlos de Sousa le entraba duro a los tequilas acompañado por el goleador alemán Karl Heinz Schneider y del sueco Stefan Levin", era el texto que aparecía al pie de una foto en donde se veían a los seis hombres haciendo retas para ver quién se terminaba primero sus bebidas. "El doctor Jean Lacoste y su pareja Dafne Soto se la pasaron haciendo apuestas para ver cuál de todos los jugadores caería primero bajo los efectos del alcohol".

"Y también nos encontramos aquí, en esta fiesta futbolera, al famoso violinista Lasse Nordenström en compañía de una hermosa joven que dijo llamarse Julieta Del Valle, tomándose unas sendas tazas de café. Pero ellos no fueron los únicos sobrios, ya que Samael Nieminen y Kazuki Sorimachi se limitaron a pedir limonada". En la foto, Lasse, Julieta y Kazuki sonreían, pero Samael tenía cara de "Voy a golpearte si no me quitas esa cámara de encima".

"A quienes nos cachamos 'in fraganti´ y muy acarameladitos fueron a Ken Wakashimazu y a la señorita Paola Wakabayashi. Ni cuenta se dieron de cuando les tomamos esta foto, de tan metidos que estaban en su beso". Efectivamente, Paola y Ken salían tan enfrascados besándose en la foto que evidentemente ni cuenta se dieron de que alguien los había fotografiado.

"Horas mas tarde, varios jugadores más de la Selección Japonesa de Fútbol llegaron para participar en la gran fiesta", en la foto aparecían Misugi, Matsuyama, Ishizaki y demás bailando en compañía de sus respectivas novias.

"Y cuando ya la noche estaba por convertirse en madrugada, Rafa Márquez y Jared Borgetti (que tampoco sabemos lo que estaba haciendo ahí), en compañía de un grupo de bellas chicas mexicanas conocidas como Berenice Mendoza, Carolina Ledesma, Dafne Soto, Débora Cortés y Lily Del Valle se pusieron a cantar _'México en la piel'_ a capella, acompañados únicamente por la algarabía de los presentes. Después, sin querer quedarse atrás, Samael Nieminen, Katia Helguera y Lydia Schneider cantaron _'Mediterráneo'_. Y ya para finalizar, Genzo Wakabayashi tomó a su novia Lily Del Valle y se puso a bailar salsa con ella, para demostrar que los japoneses también pueden llevar el ritmo en la sangre". Las fotografías hablaban por sí solas.

"Los únicos dos grandes faltantes en esta gran fiesta fueron por supuesto Tsubasa Ozhora y su esposa Sanae, quienes obviamente se encontraban en el hospital, felices de la vida por su nuevo hijo. Ellos tuvieron su propia fiesta, en donde celebraron el mayor milagro que puede haber: el nacimiento de una nueva vida". Sanae y Tsubasa aparecían muy felices y sonrientes, sosteniendo entre sus brazos al pequeño Hayate, que dormía feliz de la vida.

No hace falta decir que los números de esta revista se agotaron en cuestión de horas.

**Notas:**

Ni me pregunten, esta locura se me ocurrió este domingo cuando vi a Ronaldinho bailando samba en Copatoon.

Este pequeño minific es una breve posdata de mi fic "Nueve meses".

Lily Del Valle, Débora Cortés, Julieta Del Valle, Dafne Soto, Jean Lacoste e Isabel Riveira son personajes creados por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Samael Nieminen, Lasse Nordenström y Katia Helguera son personajes creados por Samael Bene Elohim.

Alisse Farfán es un personaje creado por Alisse.

Paola Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por Tsuki.

Berenice Mendoza es un personaje creado por Sanae 82.

Carolina Ledesma es un personaje creado por Kro.

Lydia Schneider es un personaje creado por Lydia Schneider.

Carlos de Sousa es un personaje creado por HDS.


End file.
